Just a coincidence
by PurpleTruffle
Summary: Welcome to a new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place where fun comes to life...literally. Joining a job might cost your life. But there are secrets to be discovered. You just have to survive. Luckily, that's what you're good at!...Right? *WARNING EXTREME PUNS AHEAD***
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning, signifying a good day.

Good days don't exist in Jeremy's house. Every one of his mornings start with-

"Wake up~!"Jeremy's sister said, hitting him playfully with a pillow. However, her blows were becoming more painful by the day, leaving faint bruises on Jeremy's arms. He jolted awake to avoid death by pillow.

"Ow!" He said "Stop it, Kelly!" Kelly simply giggled, and jumped out of his room.

"Tim to send me to school~!"she sang. Jeremy checked if he was alive, then walked out with his sister. They had just moved here, a new house, a new school, and the worst thing was that Mom was not going to come after a month. Which meant Jeremy had to send his sister to school, buy dinner, and survive a month of blows from pillows. He sighed as they passed by a huge building.

"Hey! Why don't we eat there for dinner?" Kelly said, pointing at the sign of the building. Jeremy's tired eyes glanced at the sign saying 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

"Noo. It must be expensive." He sighed.

"but look~!" His sister sang, pointing at a poster saying-

'Wanted- Night Guard Monitor cameras Use flashlights Join the fun!'

Jeremy squinted at tiny words at the bottom, reading. "What could go wrong?"

Waht teh fakkk? What kind of poster said what could go wrong?!SOMETHING WILL GO WRONG!Jeremy had to bite his lips to prevent himself from shouting "NO NIGGA!" He raised his eyebrows at the sentence. He knew the saying 'Curiosity kills the Jeremy' But he was curious. Maybe he would check it out later.

"Come ON!" Kelly shouted, shaking Jeremy out of his thoughts. They continued walking down the road to the school. And Jeremy dropped his sister there.

"Bye!" Kelly said

"Don't kill anyone with a pillow!" Jeremy shouted back. Kelly giggled before running into the school. Jeremy began to walk back, passing the brick-red restaurant. He glanced at the sign again, then walked in.

Immediately, a roar of noise came through the open door and Jeremy almost keeled over. He searched for the source of the noise and saw it came from a crowd of kids collecting at a stage featuring three oversized animals- a baby blue rabbit, a coffee brown teddy bear and a sunny yellow...duck. Or was it a chicken? Whatever. Around the huge crowd were men the age of him, wearing a badge and a purple uniform. He approached one of them.

"Hello, do you know where I can apply for the night guard?" Jeremy asked.

"Behind the door beside the reception." The man said, to lazy to look up at him. Only now Jeremy noticed how all the security guards seem half-asleep. He walked towards the mentioned door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" A voice said. Jeremy walked in to see a middle-aged man sitting down behing a desk."Applying for the night guard job?" He asked. Jeremy nodded in reply. The man gestured for him to sit down, and he did.

"Sooo, is this your first job?" The man asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Okay, do you consider yourself smart?" Jeremy thought about it, but before he could open his mouth the man continued talking.

"Last question. Are you afraid of the dark? Do you get...nightmares?" The man asked. Jeremy could feel the aura around him get darker, so he hastily nodded.

"Good!" The man said, his face cheary again." Go collect your uniform in the back room. See ya tonight!" The man said, Jeremy slowly backed away.

Okay, he had a job now! A guard! At a pizza place! He wandered into a room at the back, guessing it was the back room, and opened it to see the walls lined with uniforms, spare plushies on shelves, posters, manuals, and mascot masks.

He took a set of purple guard uniform, and walked out. He checked the time. 10:00 am. Just enough time to take a nap, fetch Kelly and get ready for the job. After all, tommorow is another day.


	2. The First Night

The First Night.

Jeremy walked up to the pizza place and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and looked around. The restaurant looked much more dull without the bright lights and the music. He shuffled to the security office and sat down. Suddenly, a phone rang. Jeremy looked around to answer it but it was answered for him.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now, the animatronics here tend to get frisky, but nothing you can't handle! Flash the lights, and if one wants to greet you, just slip on the Freddy head. Keep the music box wound up, and you'll be good! have a great night!"

Jeremy froze. Frisky? Greet you? And what was this music box? He looked at the tablet on the table, and saw the three oversized animals from before. He switched the cameras until he found a screen that said 'tap and hold to wind up' he did, and the circle thing was full. He kept on switching until he saw a room with a faceless thing lying on the wall. Jeremy almost threw the tablet away.

"HOO TEH FAK AR U?" Jeremy shouted. After a few moments of hard breathing, Jeremy switched back to camera 1, and saw all of them still there. Until-

The camera feed cut out. After a few seconds it came back and..

"THE BUNNY! THE GODDAMM BUNNY IS GONE! MAMA MIA PIZZARIA!" Jeremy shouted. He went back to the music box to hastily wind it up and frantically checked the cameras to finally see the blue bunny in the fourth party room, looking at the camera. Jeremy sighed in relief and calmly went back to the music box to wind it up again. Until he heard the sound of moving. He quickly went back to my party room to see the bunny so close to the camera that he swore the eyelashes were touching it. He switched back to camera one and-

The chicken. The chicken was gone. He searched frantically around the rooms until he saw it in the first party room, holding out its cupcake, its beak gone. It was sitting on the floor wearing a cheeky smile.

"There you are you little raper," Jeremy muttered under his breath. He wound up the music box again and put the tablet down to wipe off his sweat. He then checked the hall in front of him. Nothing. The .The right. Not-

"HOLIE BALLS!" Jeremy cursed, as the bunny came out of the vent and peered at him closely. Then, at the corner of his eyeholes, went away in the other vent. Jeremy took another moment to breathe, then checked the music box again. He put the tablet down to check the main hall, nothing. Music box, show stage.

"Well lookit dat. The lil' fackers are gone to harrass me at my job." He muttered, staring at the empty show stage. He checked the cameras. Wait. They were no where to be found. He put the camera down, his breathing heavier. He shone the flash light at the hall to see the chicken again. He brought up the camera to wind up the music box again. He brought it down again to glare at the chicken.

"Wanna have a staring contest? Oh wait I just remembered you don't have any real eyes." Jeremy said. As soon as he finished that sentence, the chicken disappeared. Jeremy checked the music box again. After that he checked the vent lights to see-

"IdontwantyourcupcakeIdontwantyourcupcakeIdontwantyourcupcake" Jeremy said as the playful chicken went out of the vent. She held out her cupcake at him, but soon she was gone,too. Jeremy hastily fiddled with the monitor again to wind up the music box when he heard a laugh. Coming from the hall. He slammed the camera down to wear the Freddy mask when Toy Freddy looked at him, then came out of the hall to glare at him, his jaws wide with a huge smile. He did not want to end up in those huge jaws.

Then, after a moment, the sound of chimes rang through the pizzaria. Freddy slumped back to the show stage, and Jeremy had time to breathe. He rushed out of the restaurant, sweating and caught a bus back home.


	3. The man on the phone

The Second Night

Chapter Two- The Man on the Phone

"So, how was your job~?" Kelly said. She was spreading butter on toast while Jeremy was lying on the couch, stuffing his face in a pillow.

"Ugh," Jeremy groaned. " It was as bad as the time you cooked pancakes."

"A dollar for the insult jar~!" Kelly sang.

"I thought that wasn't a thing."

"Well, it is, now! And you owe me about forty bucks now." Jeremy groaned again.

"Hey, I know~!" Kelly said, her eyes shining with mischeif. "If you continue work for today, you don't have to pay me any money~!"

"Not worth it" Jeremy simply said. He would give anything to not go to work. He couldn't quit because he signed the stupid contract. But he wasn't going to tell Kelly that, just to annoy her.

"Come on, time to get you to school," Jeremy said, as Kelly happily skipped behind him. He just couldn't see how she could be so happy. It just...annoyed him. Seeing other people happy when he wasn't. He sighed as they walked to Kelly's school, passing the cursed building where Jeremy worked. He murmured goodbye as Kelly left for the entrance to the school. Sighing again, he walked home.

12:00 am

Jeremy sneaked in the pizzaria and speed-walked to the security room. He plopped himself down on the chair. Just then, the phone rang again.

"Hello, hello? Wow, you made it past the first night! You're a natural!" The voice said.

"Dude, the creepy animal things are coming into my office!" Jeremy shouted into the empty room. The was a second of silence. Then-

"Well, that's why you have the Freddy head! Just wear it!" The voice said. Jeremy sighed.

"Can you help me?" Jeremy said.

"Well, I can't come over, but I have gooood news for you!"

"It better be."

"Tommorow, a new security guard will be joining you! You will have to teach, though." The voice said. Good, at least he will have company.

"Wel, about tonight! There's this one called Foxy. He will occasionally appear in the main hall. Just flash the light at him! Couldn't be more simple! But, the Freddy head trick won't work on him. So jut flash and he'll be gone. Oh, and also, he is pretty fast so act quick. Anyways, good luck! Have a good night!"

Jeremy heard the phone hang up. He sighed. This guy was talking waaaaay too much. And how could this guy get so much experience? Was he a night guard, too? He shook his head. He needed to concentrate. First, he checked the music box. All full. He flashed his light at the main hall. And he saw it.

It was big, red, and smelled weird. Following the phone guy's instructions, he flashed he light, then wound up the music box. When he put the camera down, he checked the main hall again. Foxy was gone, but there as something else.

He saw a massive hill of something blue. It looked like the not-so-huggable Bonnie, but bigger, and...faceless. Uh oh. The phone guy didn't menton THIS. He tried flashing the light, but it wouldn't go. Sooo, his instincts told him to wear the mask. After a few moments, the bunny disappeared. Jeremy sighed in relief as he wound up the music box.

As expected, he saw the monsterous fox again. After flashing for a moment, he went back to the music box. Just then, he heard a child's laugh echo through the pizzaria. He froze. Immediately, he put down the camera and checked the left vent.

"FUUUUUUUUU-" Jeremy exclaimed as he saw the creepiest thing ever. A weird child thing was hanging out in the vent, wearing an outfit that almost made Jeremy puke. He quickly stuffed the Freddy head on his face as he heard the creepy child giggle once more. After 15 seconds, he remembered. The music box! He put down the mask and quickly and wound up the damn thing. As soon as he put the camera, the creepy child had come out of the vent. Jeremy braced himself for the blow, but-

It never came. Jeremy cautiously put his hands down, and look at the weird thing laughing his head off. What was funny? Oops, was his fly open again? It wasn't. He tried flashing the light, but his battery had disappeared. He looked at the dumb child with rage when he saw the double A batteries in his hand.

"Why you-" Jeremy started. But the child disappeared. Just then, he heared the sound of running. Oh no. His batteries were gone! He couldn't protect himself.

The ol fox jumped at Jeremy a pinned him on the table. He could feel the cold of the fox's hook on his neck. This was it. He was gonna die. No more sister, no more friends, no more stuffed crust pizza at Domino's for $10. That pizza was good-

At that glorious moment of stuffed pizza, the chimes of 6AM sounded. He looked up to see the fox powered down, and kicked him in the face for well, fun. Jeremy technically danced out of the pizzaria, singing 'tiptoe through the daisies'. And just for fun, danced into the prize corner and inspected the toy box. At the corner of his eyes, he saw an old arcade machine.

"Sweet, a minigame!" Jeremy said. He went over to the machine to play a game. He semed to play as the creepy child he encountered earlier. But whatever, he won the game. Then, he marched out of the pizzaria, stuffed crust still on his mind.


	4. The new girl in town

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, it's me. Well, I decided to change the rating as this chapter's gonna contain a bit of swearing. I also need OC's, so if you have a suggestion just write it in a review. Remember to add the name, age, and all that random stuff.**

 **Okay! On with the story!**

 **The New Girl In Town**

Jeremy returned once again to the creepy pizza place that doesn't sell stuffed crust. I mean, he had to walk all the way to Domino's to get one! Oh well, at least today he will be meeting his new partner. He went early. It was still 11:00pm. He'll have an hour to explain to the new guy. Suddenly, something moved in the corner. He did the most corny Power Rangers move he could think of.

"Who's there?" He said in his manliest voice.

There was silence. Then a figure stepped out. It was too dark to see but Jeremy could just make out a security badge.

"Oh, are you the new guy?" Jeremy asked, his voice returning to normal. The figure simply nodded. Jeremy beckoned to follow him, and they both walked to the security office.

"Now where is that light switch?" Jeremy said, feeling the wall for the switch. At last he found it, and the lights flickered on. Now he could clearly see the new guy. She was about 15, quite tall, and had light hair that seemed to glow with pastel colors.

"I didn't know we were getting a..." Jeremy started.

"Girl guard?" The girl finished.

"So, what's your name?"

"Marie"

"Well, Marie, you just need to-"

"Nevermind, Phone guy already told me." She said. Jeremy raised his eyebrow. Phone guy told him he needed to teach..Maybe a change of plans? Whatever.

"So when I tell you to put on the mask, put it on. I will take care of the camera-"

"Can I do the music box?" Marie asked, cutting him off again. Jeremy thought this girl was weirder by the second. She looked weird, had experience, and wanted to do the lamest but important part?

"Wll, okay" Jeremy said. The clock chimed twelve and they could already hear footsteps in the hall. After flashing the light at him, Foxy ran away. Jeremy occasionally glanced at Marie, who seemed o be concerntrating on the music box.

 ***Vent Noises***

"Quick! Put on the mask!" Jeremy scremed-whispered. They pulled their masks on just when the bright blue bunny stepped out of the vent, and eyed them.

 _Oh no!_ Jeremy thought. _What if they find out the trick because there's two of us?!_ Nevertheless, they kept their masks on until the bunny finally walked away. They both ripped off the mask. Marie went back to the music box while Jeremy flashed the light at Foxy. And checked the vent camera.

"What the-" Jeremy said. The camera showed a weird robot-metal-thing crawling towards him. He put down the camera and checked the vent light. Nothing there. He went back to camera view and saw it was gone. He looked at Marie and she seemed to be frowning at her moniter.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked. Marie just shook her head and continued winding up the music box. It was silent. Too silent. Silent until the lights seemed to flicker and the huge mangled bunny finally went out of its hiding place. Jeremy had spent too much time looking at the robot to notice Bonnie in the hall. Jeremy quickly stuffed the mask into his face. But before he could warn Marie, the giant bunny grabbed her by the collar and lifted her to the level of his face.

 _Oh no!_ Jeremy thought. _She'll die and phone guy will sue me and I won't be able to finish that stuffed crust pizza!_

Jeremy froze at the huge bunny stared at her, and she stared back. For a moment Marie opened her mouth as if she was scared, then the bunny dropped her and walked away. There was a few moments of silence between them.

"Why didn't he kill you?" Jeremy asked. Marie just stayed silent as she wound up the music box again. By now he was convinced she was hiding something from him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Maybe it was something personal. The atmosphere between them was dark. It was lucky for the chime of 6AM to break the silence.

They both got up and walked out of the security office.

"Hey, do you wanna see something cool?" Jeremy said. Marie nodded. He lead her to the prize corner and showed her the arcade machine.

"I know that," Marie said "That machine was there when they opened the first restaurant. That machine isn't just for games. It cam tell some horrible truths..." Marie said. Jeremy nodded that off and turned on the arcade machine.

The instuctions at the bottom said: Give cake to the children.

Jeremy played as Freddy, serving cake to children. He noticed that at the corner of the screen, there was a pixelated crying child. As he continued, he saw a pixelated car pull up. He stopped playing the game to examine the child. A man stepped out of the car and walked up the the child. For a second the child's eyes went huge, then the man went back to his car. The screen went back then-

he heard the haunting tune of 'Pop goes the weasel'. He froze. He turned around but Marie wasn't there. The tune's tempo became quicker. He knew it would end soon. He dashed out of the prize corner just when the last note finished.

 _Where's Marie?_ Jeremy thought. He looked back at the prize corner. The lid opened. Something skinny rose out of the box.

And it _wasn't_ The Puppet.


	5. The Puppet's Secret

**Meh, I didn't get any OC's, but whatever, Anyways, here is another chapter!**

 **Quick shoutout to my friend, phangurlultim8! Check out her story, too!**

 **The Puppet's Secret**

It was Marie.

She was being held up by four almost invisible strings. But that couldn't hold her weight. Peeking behind her was the creepiest thing he had ever seen.

It had a pale face that showed a mask of a smile, with maroon lips and a dark red blush. And _purple_ tears. He already guessed what it was. The Puppet grabbed something from the toy box, a mask similar to its face. Same tears, same smile. Then, without taking its eyes off Jeremy, it stuffed the mask in Marie's face, then went back in the toy box.

He stared at the masked Marie **[Best name ever]**. Nothing happened. Then for a split second she twitched. Then moved, then slowly stood up. This newly possessed Marie started walking around the pizzeria, then went in the backroom, then went out. Jeremy watched in confusion as she brought out forks, spoons, napkins, plates, and even a huge birthday cake out of the back room. _Was she planning a birthday party?_ Then, she turned to look at Jeremy, then gestured at him to follow her. He cautiously followed her to the back room, then pointed at some masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica at the corner.

"So you want me to help carry them?" Jeremy nervously asked. Marie shook her head, then grabbed a mask and stuffed it into his face.

 _Who are you?_

Uhh, my name is Jeremy.

 _Well, Jeremy, hurry up. These plates won't be set by themselves._

What the-

Jeremy felt as if he was being held up by strings. Like a..

" _Puppet._ " Jeremy muttered. That sneaky bastard must've used security guards to set up...birthday parties! Jeremy could do nothing but _hang around_ _ **[No pun intended]**_ as his new body controlled him. He and Marie could do nothing but set tables for all four party rooms. When they had finished, The Puppet floated back and looked at the tables. The Puppet seemed to nod.

Then after all that nodding, ThePuppet grabbed Jeremy forcefully by the collar.

 _What the-_ Jeremy thought. As the Puppet forcefully THREW HIM INTO THE BACK ROOM! There was a second of silence, then the lights flickered off.

 _Dammit!_ Jeremy thought. He had been tricked by a _puppet._ Jeremy blindly stumbled across the back room, hoping to find a light switch. Fortunately, he did. The lights flickered back on. Jeremy saw spare masks and suits lying at the corners, posters, newspapers..

He walked across the room to inspect a newspaper article at the far end of the room. His breathing became heavier as he read the article-

 _Five children went missing, suspect found, mascot suits releasing blood and mucus._

There was a tiny sentence at the bottom-

 _One parent likened them to reanimated corpses._

Jeremy felt sick. Was this real? Is he really here? Next to the poster were five drawings, all looked like they had been drawn by children. The drawings were surrounding the poster. One was of Freddy, another of Bonnie, one of Chica, a pretty badass one of Foxy, and the most colorful one was of a yellow one. A yellow freddy surrounded in balloons, singing a song. Jeremy wondered if the five missing children drew these pictures.

Something flashed at the corner. Jeremy whipped his head to see an empty table... with a little booklet under one of its legs. He pulled it out to read the title.

 _ **My Day at Freddy's**_

The title was heavily colored with purple pencil. Jeremy opened the booklet to see a preety good picture of The Puppet giving a present to a little brunette. Then a drawing of Freddy singing a song, and Bonnie playing the guitar. The rest of the drawings were of The Puppet, confetti around him, the same brunette girl with it. And another drawing. And another. Until he had reached the last page to see

A party. A party that had the tables set the exact same way he had set it for The Puppet. Then, there was a drawing of a security guard looking at the brunette. The drawing was too simple to make out their emotions but as he looked, he saw the brunette's hair turn white, and there were words at the bottom of the page

 _ **It's me,**_

Uh oh. Was Adele haunting the pizzeria? He definitely had enough of the song when Kelly made horrible puns about it. the lights flickered off and he was in the darkness again.

 _ **Jeremy: Stop that Adele pun! You made my life worse, Author!**_

 **PurpleTruffle: Just** _ **let it go!**_

 _ **Jeremy: This is the last straw! Now a FROZEN pun?!**_

 **PurpleTruffle:** _ **let it go~, let it go~~~**_

 _ **Jeremy: I can't hold it back anymore!**_

 **Purpletruffle: lol**

 _ **Jeremy: YOU MADE ME DO THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER ANYMORE ;(**_

 **PurpleTruffle: Wait I can change~!** _ **ELSA~~~!**_


	6. The Room of hallucinations

**Oops, I did it again! ANOTHER chapter !** _ ***sigh***_ **Well, I gues Fnaf is too serious.**

 **Anywaaayyyy, another chapter! Woop! I've been doing this for almost a week now!**

 _ ***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HORRIBLE PUNS*****_

 **The room of hallucinations**

It was dark. Too dark. And silent...

The only light was from the arcade machine at the corner. It was not only emmiting light but seemed to be making a faint buzzing sound. Jeremy cautiously moved towards it. How had it moved from the prize corner to here? He ignored that thought and looked at the locked door. He sighed when he saw his second-hand hat on the floor. It must've fallen on the floor when The Puppet threw him into the room.

He picked up the hat and stuffed it on his head. He had already snooped around, reading the newspaper articles.

 _Time to get out._ Jeremy thought. He kicked the door, almost pulled off the handle. Finally, he stopped in defeat. He stood slumped against the wall, sighing. Then, just for fun, he opened the door like a normal person. There was a _click_ and the door opened. Jeremy looked wide-mouthed at the now opened door. Yes, he felt a hundred times more _stupid_ now that he didn't try the simple way the first time. To spare himself from further embarassment, he walked out the door. Hmm, well, _this_ didn't look like the pizzeria. It was more dull, more _dark_. Strange, did The Puppet get him tangled up in some voodoo crap?

As soon as he walked out, the door snapped shut.

 _Shit._ Jeremy thought. He knocked on the door. Nothing. Turned the handle. Nothing.

THEN HE KICKED THE DOOR, SLAMMED IT, AND ALMOST BROKE HIS HAND

 **[Was my Caps Lock on again?]**

 _Dammit,_ He thought. Well he sure looked like an idiot now! Ha ha!

"Stop laughing at me!" Jeremy shouted.

 _ **Well, I'm not laughing at you, you know. Maybe that creepy laughing is coming from Freddy over there.**_

" _SHIT,"_ Jeremy said, as he ducked behind a corner after making a complete idiot of himself. Freddy was right there. But he wasn't looking at our humorless main character. He was banging his metal fists on a metal door.

 _what is in there?_ Jeremy thought.

 _ **Maybe that security guard over there that looks scared to shit.**_

And as he looked, he saw a security guard looking petrified as Freddy seemed to crush his door. Jeremy watched them for a while, when-

 ***Facebook post sound***

All of them froze on the spot. _Oh SHIT._ Jeremy thought.

 _ **Forgot to silence your phone, Jere-boo~?**_

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOU KNOW" Jeremy shouted as the monsterous bear chased him. He tried to cut Fazbear off. Until he looked behind and saw Chica joining the chase. Then Bonnie. Then-

" _Foxy,_ " Jeremy groaned as the fast fox sprinted after him.

 _Shitshitshitshit-_

Foxy tore his sleeve.

 _SHITSHITSHITSHIT-_

 _ **Having a jog, Jerey?**_

" _HELP ME,"_ Jeremy pleaded.

 _ **Oh, fine.**_

The lights went out.

" _Is this your idea to help me?"_ Jeremy whispered.

 _ **Watch.**_

The dark outlines of the metal monsters went away.

"Where are they going?" Jeremy asked

 _ **Don't follow-**_

Jeremy ran to the outlines and spyed on Freddy as he walked back to the scared security guard. As he looked closer, he saw that the doors were open.

" _Freddy is going to kill him!"_ Jeremy whispered.

"J-Jeremy..?" A familiar voice said.

 _ **Wait, no! Get out of here!**_

"What?"

 _ **GRAB HER AND GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!**_

Jeremy grabbed Marie and they ran to the nearest room.

"Jeremy, what-"

Jeremy slammed the door shut and locked it. Only in time-

 _"HELP! HELP!"_

There was a terrifying _Squelch_ and the man spoke no more.

" What happened to him?"

"Jeremy, who are you talking to?"

" _Hello, voice in my head?!"_

 _ **...yeah?**_

"What happened to that man?" Jeremy asked.

 _ **he is dead.**_

Dead.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

Fatigue was taking over.

 _ **It was a pity she came along too, huh? We can't have to people on this ride. What should I do to her...?**_

The voice in his head was the last thing he heard.


	7. UPDATE! Nya!

**Update!** ༼ **つ ◕** **_◕** ༽ **つ**

 **I won't be posting new chapters due to exams, but I will after the 11th of March, but feel free to PM me.**

 **REMEBER TO CHECK OUT-**

 **phangurlultm8**

 **TeddyLove 2112**

 **Bye~!**

༼ **つ ◕** **_◕** ༽ **つ** ༼ **つ ◕** **_◕** ༽ **つ** ༼ **つ ◕** **_◕** ༽ **つ** ༼ **つ ◕** **_◕** ༽ **つ** ༼ **つ ◕** **_◕** ༽ **つ** ༼ **つ ◕** **_◕**


	8. The very short chapter

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay of stories, exams just finished, my computer broke down, one of my besties moved away, and I had to travel to my hometown.**

 **It was hectic, alright**

 **Luckily, I have a week off so I hope I can post as much stories as possible.**

 **~Purple Out!~**

Jeremy finally woke up. The first thing he heard was _really_ raspy groaning. He finally moved his ass up and saw Marie shuddering as the doors shook. Wait a second, where are we again?

 **To be honest, I have no idea.**

"Marie?" he asked cautiously. He saw Marie jumped slightly.

"Je-Jeremy. You w-woke up a-after al-all." She stuttered.

"Who is trying to break down the door?!"

" _Them_ "

"Where are we?"

"I t-think it's the k-kitchen"

Jeremy looked around.

" _This_ doesn't look like the kitchen."

" _Of course not, sonny._ " A new voice said. Jeremy turned around to see-

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," Jeremy said. The figure came out of the shadows awesomely.

" _Stinky Billy?!_ " Jeremy shouted. The door rattled violently and Marie whimpered.

 **Oh yeah, you didn't meet Stinky Billy yet. He is the janitor, and worked at Fazbear's since the first building. He kinda knows Marie, but I won't tell you how, cuz it will just be a bunch of spoilers. And yes, he is stinky.** _ **Very**_ **stinky.**

"Thank you for the introduction, Author." Billy said.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Jeremy said, softer this time.

"Could ask you the same thing," Billy replied. "Just cleanin'. Then realized it was midnigh'. I ran 'ere. Creepy things closin' on me. Then saw missy 'ere and let 'er in."

"Oh, yeah. We kinda just walked out of the back closet and appeared _'ere_."

"Uh _huh_ . Apparently you two ain't _alive_ anymore."

"Waitwaitwait, _WHAT?!_ " Jeremy shouted. The door rattled again, and Marie jumped and ran to the back.

Meanwhile, Billy threw Jeremy a newspaper. Jeremy picked it up to see his and Marie's faces on the cover. he started to read the title.

 _ **GUARDS DISAPPEAR AT LOCAL FAMILY RESTAURANT, BODIES FOUND**_

 _Two night guards at Freddy Fazbear's mysteriously disappear after third night. Two similar bodies were found near the guard office._

Wait. So that _puppet_ had made them fake their death.

"Ya might wanna read _this_ too," Billy said, handing him another paper.

 _ **CORPSES OF CHILDREN FOUND AT FAZBEAR'S**_

 _A day after the death of two night guards, five bodies of children were found at the entrance of Fazbears's all five children were identified and police found out they went missing the previous day the two night guards were murdered. People suspect the night guards, but detectives have found no evidence that they are guilty._

"Wait," Jeremy said, turning to Billy "What is the date today?"

Billy smiled.

"It's 1993, Jerry."

 **Waitwaitwait, did I really do a timeskip from** _ **1987 to 1993?!**_

 **I think I need to see a doctor after this chapter.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Be sure to check out**

 **phangurlultm8**

 **TeddyLove 2112**

 **~Purple OUT!**


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **OH MY GEEDDDDD**

 **I JUST GOT OVER 500 VIEWS OF THIS STORY**

 **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS GET A LIFE AND READ A BETTER STORY**

 **But seriously, thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

 ***Does Le thenk you***

 **And thanks you some moresssss.**

 **Now we need to eat pizza.**

 **Please don't bring a chainsaw**

 _ **PurpleTrufflexxxxX**_

 _ **Don't forget to check out my besties-**_

 _ **phangurlultm8**_

 _ **TeddyLove 2112**_

 _ **I keep on mentioning them but whatever.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thank you!**


	10. The almost serious chapter

**Alright, I'm gonna do it**

 **Jeremy: Whatcha gonna do?**

 **Write a serious chapter.**

 **Jeremy: OHH SHHIITT ARE YOU** _ **THE**_ **AUTHOR?**

 **Shut up Jeremy!**

 **Jeremy: If this is a serious chapter will someone die?**

 **Maybe.**

 **Jeremy: Then wait don't start the chapter yet.**

 **?**

 **Jeremy: MOOOOMMMM I LUV U**

 **...**

 **Mom: NOBODY CARES!**

 **Jeremy: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARSH!**

 ***Walks away awkwardly and starts chapter***

 _ **Chapter-**_

 **Jeremy: Y U DO THIS MOM**

 _Jeremy_Fitz_Sweg is kicked from the Author's Note_

 _ **Chapter something**_

Jeremy, Marie, and Billy sat in the kitchen, obviously bored. Occasionally the were footsteps ouside the door or banging outside. The most interesting thing that happened so far is when the was a long, hoarse groan from outside and at once everyone jumped.

Jeremy was fiddling with his fingers, Marie was staring into space, and Billy was muttering things like: cheesburger, pizza...NUGGETS!

By 4:00am, everybody fell asleep. Then, there was a faint song outside the door. Marie woke up hearing this tune.

"What the-" Marie whispered. Then she realized. This was the mascot tune they played at Freddy's during the mornings. But why was it playing now? She opened the door just a crack, and saw Foxy chilling outside. There were small sounds coming out of his mouth, barely audible. It was the mascot tune. Then slowly, three more voices joined in, making a horrible screeching noise.

Slowly, another voice joined in.

This voice was not screechy, nor hoarse. In fact, this voice sounds like it had once belonged to a human, not an animatronic. She was so fascinated with this voice that she didn't notice that all animatronics were staring at her. When she did notice, she silently screamed and shut the door, while she heard the sounds of Foxy banging on the door.

Wait. It was 5:00am. It happened at 6:15. Oh crappp.

" _Jeremy!_ " Marie whispered. Jeremy still slept. However, Billy woke up.

"Let me do dis.. " Billy said, pushing Marie aside and giving Jeremy a whack in the crotch.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFEEETTAAAAAAA" Jeremy screamed like a sassy three year old girl.

"GODAMMIT BILLY,"Jeremy shouted in his face. "MY FUCKING CROTCH!"

"Told'ja he'll wake up.." Billy said proudly.

" _Jeremy,_ " Marie said seriously, stopping Jeremy from cursing Billy. "We need to get outta this hellhole before 6:15, okay?"

"...K.." Jeremy said "Why?"

"Just _please please please_ don't stay here more than that.."Marie said. Jeremy opened his mouth to speak.

" _Or else you won't like what you see..._ " Marie said in an extremely creepy tone, which made Jeremy shut up **[Thankfully]**.

 ***6 am bells***

Even though Marie was practically dragging everyone out he wanted to find out why Marie didn't want to stay longer than 6:15.

Maybe...he should stay.

"Bad idea, Jeremy." Marie said, reading the expression on his face. She had never looked so frustrated before. In fact, she never talked much before either.

 _Is it just me, or did Marie look like she's been here before?_

 **6:10am**

"What is taking you guys so long?!" Marie said to them. Of course, they were both walking as slow as they can so that they could see what happened at 6:15.

" _That's it,_ " Marie said in her creepy tone again, surprising Jeremy and Billy. Luckily, Billy had the sense to jump out the exit.

 **6:12am**

" _No more Guy..._ " Marie said, pulling out a crowbar.

"WHAT THE FAKKKK?!" Jeremy shouted at her, as she hooked the end of the crowbar around Jeremy's wrist and pulled him to the exit. Jeremy tried not to scream as the end of the crowbar was unbelievably sharp and was leaving deep marks in his arms.

 **6:14am**

Yes, it was almost time. To his surprise, Marie unhooked his hand from the crowbar. To his even bigger surprise, she was coming to get him herself.

"MARIE WHAT THE FAKKKKKKKKK?!" Jeremy said as Marie tried to grab him and pull him out, finally, she managed to grab hold of him.

 **6:15am**

 **"** _Happy New Year..."_ was the last thing Jeremy heard before he was trapped in darkness again.

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLLOLOLOl**

 **Sorry I just** _ **needed**_ **to.**


	11. Everything made Sense

**Why Why Why?!**

 **I seriously need a day off.**

 **But because of my sister and the Killer Reader Holding a Chainsaw, I can barely eat.**  
 **Nevermind, I got a lot of time to brainstorm, and I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

 _ ***WARNING-NO PUNS******_

Oh, dammit!

Not again!

Yes, once again, Jeremy ended up in the darkness.

By now he thought he didn't hate it anymore.

He _despised_ it.

And now, he wished he had followed Marie and Billy.

So, he carefully walked back to the kitchen and hid behind a counter, trying not to cry.

 _ **What a loser.**_

And the author just _had_ to make his life worse.

He had the urge to tell the author to... _fuck_ off.

 _Jeremy!_ His good side said _You are not allowed to swear! You promised Kelly!_

 _Nobody cares,_ Jeremy thought. _Kelly must be far away, after all, we're in the future._

 ***footsteps****

Jeremy nearly jumped, but stayed quiet. It was probably the chef or something.

 _ **No, stupid. Have you ever seen a chef wear a purple guard uniform?**_

Oh yeahhhhh.

He watched the guy walk towards him, to look if no one was there. Jeremy could do nothing. He was in the _dark_ and _trapped_.

Luckily, the guy lost interest in checking and went to the back of the kitchen.

 _Wait, why am I hiding from him?_

 _ **OBVIOUSLY because now people think you are a dead person. Also because this guy is a guard. Why would he have access to the kitchen? He must be tresspassing or something.**_

But then Jeremy felt like he needed to hide from this guy when he walked out of the kitchen holding a crowbar.

 _Wait..Marie had a crowbar too!_ Jeremy thought.

He stalked this guy, watching him. The guard used the crowbar to pry open a Freddy suit, then he hopped in.

 _OH MY GEDD HE IS WEARING THAT THING_

And he _definitely_ looked more creepy now.

There was suddenly a roar, then a scream.

There was an outburst of noise as soon as the doors of Freddy Fazbear's opened. Kids came in running like madmen. Jeremy had never seen kids so hyper, and wonder if someone drugged their pizza. And there was an especially large crowd forming around the guy who dressed up as Freddy.

The crowd seemed to thin as most kids were being called to eat by their parents. But five children stayed with the guy. This smelled like fishy-

"PIZZA!" another group of kids screamed as a waitress carried a pizza to their table. The kids were screaming their heads off, and their parents looked like the would really want their kids to shut up. He watched the group of high- I mean, hyper kids as they stuffed pizza into their mouth. Were they really _that_ hungry?

He gaze returned to the man wearing the Freddy suit, who was saying something to the five kids, but he couldn't hear him.

"Erm, excuse me mister, have you seen an arcade machine?" a voice said. Jeremy turned around to see a small child. He was about four years, and was holding onto a Freddy plushie rather tightly. He also kept looking behind him, as though he was worried something will scare him.

Well, the last time we had seen the arcade machine was in the back room, but somehow, it was at the very back of the dining room. He was half expecting to see the toy box with The Puppet in it, but it was gone. He just pointed at the arcade machine.

"Thank you, mister.." the kid said, and ran off to it. Jeremy turned back to see the Freddy guy and the kids gone. Whatever. Now he needed to find the exit Marie and Billy took so he could get out of here. He found it, and headed to it.

.

.

.

. _was it me? no lol_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Marie's POV (ah yes finally switching POVz)**

I knew everything.

I was just waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

I didn't know how I remembered the time.

I hoped that Jeremy didn't witness it.

I just had to hope.

Waiting and hoping was the only thing I could do now.

 _Finally_ I saw the Purple Man exit the building, then casually walk back to his house.

I stared in shock. I have never seen this guy getting away with something looking _casual_. He was mostly phsycotic and insane, which is why most people suspected him.

Casual was something new.

I followed him to his house, which looked like another normal house, another hint of casual. He went in, and came out not long after holding a burger and headed off in the direction of Freddy's.

For a few moments in stared at his house, and noticed a window hanging open.

 _I didn't even think twice._

I was in his bedroom in a matter of seconds.

Alright. Now I needed to find my evidence and I can leave.

 _If I were evidence, where would I be?_

I carefully made my way down the stairs, the living room coming to view.

 _No, evidence wouldn't be in here. It would be way too obvious_

The kitchen?

 _Would he cook his evidence?_

No. The toilet?

 _NO, MARIE! SPARE YOURSELF!_

Hell no.

How about that opening over hidden by that carpet?

 _Jackpot._

I slowly entered to find myself in a hidden basement, where I saw many weapons, a crowbar, and a handcrank.

 _No. Not good enough._

How about that list of victims over there?

 _Yes! That!_

I slowly moved towards the list, to see ten names. Yes, this would be good evidence, with the date of the murder and location.

I quickly skimmed my eye through the names.

Wait.

 _no._

 _Oh God please no._

One name stood out.

 **Kelly Fitzgerald.**


	12. Horrible Person

**Sorry if you cried because of the sad cliffhanger last chapter. I just** _ **needed**_ **to.**

 **So what will happen now? Marie with this new info, what will she use it for?**

 **Evidence that Purple Man killed the kids...or will she use it against Jeremy?**

 **Well, what would you do?**

 **Still in Marie's POV (sorry I'm sick of Jere-loser)**

Fitzgerald.

Fitzgerald.

That rang a bell in my head.

Jeremy's last name was Fitzgerald.

Oh _no._

Realization came in tiny pieces as my brain tried to process the painful information.

Fitzgerald= Jeremy's last name= this person is related.

 _Shit._

 _Well, we have to take it!_ the heartless side of me said. _Who cares about Jeremy's feelings?_

 _He will be sad to know!_ I told myself. _We're not bad people!_

 _Who cares about Jeremy?_ the voice said coldly. _He isn't even our_ _ **friend**_ **.**

 _Whatever! We just take this evidence and go! No need for him to know!_

 _But he needs to know his sister died!_

 _No he doesn't!_

 _Ya he must!_

 _No he doesn't!_

 _Must!_

 _Must not!_

 _MUST!_

 _MUST N-_

"M-miss?" a small voice behind me said. I jumped and turned around to see a little girl. She looked _very_ scared.

"Hey kiddo, are you lost?" I asked quietly. The girl shook her head, her blonde hair flowing everywhere. I wished I had blonde hair too. But there was something familiar about that golden hair, but I just couldn't put her finger on it. Who had blonde hair?

Taylor Swift. Well, she's an exception.

My friend, Nicole. But she had dirty blonde hair.

It couldn't be me. I had brown hair until- well, that was a bad memory.

Jeremy was kind of blonde.

Wait.

Was this...?

"Are you...?" I asked. She nodded.

Wow. I had done crazy things in my life but I have _never_ met a ghost.

"Hey," the girl said. "Tell my big brother, promise?" she said. I knew _exactly_ what to tell him.

" _promise,_ " I said.

"Miss, I think you should better go, _he's coming back_ " Kelly said. I gratefully nodded. I exited the house through the window again and ran back to the pizzeria. After a while I slowed down and walked instead.

Something left a bad taste on my tongue.

 _Promise._

 _ **Promise.**_

I made a promise.

Shoot.

What have I done.

I made a promise.

With Jeremy's ghost sister.

 _Why did you do that, you idiot! You made a promise. You are horrible at promises!_

I'll keep this one. For Kelly.

 _You think you can keep a promise?! Heck, you couldn't even save the kids!_

 _I couldn't do anything!_

 _Doesn't mean you just had to watch them die!_

That was way more than enough. I just ignored my next comment on how I was a terrible person.

Maybe I was.

Maybe I could change that.

Maybe I could come clean.

 _But I had to keep this promise._

You're going to fail, like every other promise. I told myself.

I'm not going to. Not this time.

I started to run back to the pizzeria. And soon enough, I saw Jeremy talking to Billy.

"Oh, hey Marie." Jeremy said. I ignored him

"Are ya okay?" Billy asked. Both of them looked worried.

"Yeah, you looked like you've seen a ghost," Jeremy said.

Oh, how literal.

"Wanna talk about it?" Billy said.

This was my chance.

I could come clean.

I could keep my promise.

I turned to Jeremy and my heart started aching like crazy.

I said the first thing that came to my head.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. I'm fine."

Did I just say that?

I had a promise.

And I _broke_ it.

I didn't break it. I _crushed_ it. _Smashed_ it into a million pieces.

Yes, I _am_ a horrible person.


	13. Chapter update

**Hey Guys**

 **Purple here.**

 **So if most of you didn't notice, my story is going to end in about four or five more chapters.**

 **So yeah I guess I'll try to be serious on the last few chapters because I have some awesome stuff in those few chapters so I guess my pun supply is running out.**

 **Hater: They were horrible puns anyway!**

 **Yeah and some chapters** _ **may**_ **make you go to your room, curl into a ball and cry. Sorry if it gets** _ **too**_ **epic.**

 _ **PurpleTruffle Out!**_


End file.
